This invention relates generally to apparatus for use in dispensing medication, particularly in tablet or capsule form or the like for administration to a patient. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved and relatively simplified medication dispenser station designed for automatic dispensing of one or more medications in accordance with prescription schedules.
A wide variety of automatic and/or programmable medication dispensing devices are known in the art, wherein one or more medications are dispensed for administration to a patient or patients in a timely manner. Some of these dispenser stations have been designed for use in a hospital or similar environment, wherein the station is typically adapted for safe storage of a large stock of different medications for a plurality of patients located, for example, on a common hospital floor. Other dispenser devices have been designed for use by an individual patient, such as at patient bedside in a hospital or convalescent facility, or for use in an in-home environment. The present invention is directed to an improved and relatively simplified medication dispenser station intended primarily for use by a single patient.
In general terms, medication dispenser stations designed for single patient use have been adapted to receive one or more medication-containing cassettes or cartridges which have been preloaded with a prescribed medication at a pharmacy. The medication-containing cassette or cassettes are transported to and loaded within the dispenser station. A station control unit is then operated, typically by use of a keypad or the like to instruct or program the station regarding the specific medications loaded therein and the applicable prescription and/or dispensing schedules. Inaccurate programming of the station will result in medication dispensing errors. This potential for dispensing errors has limited the market for medication dispensers of this type, particularly in the case of medication dispensers for in-home use wherein the station is typically programmed by the patient.
The present invention provides a significant improvement in medication dispenser stations by providing means for automatically programming a station control unit in response to loading of one or more medication-containing cassettes therein, whereby subsequent medication dispensing errors are substantially eliminated.